A long denied kiss
by NocteOfDesperatio
Summary: An Amuto one-shot.  It's the night of the end of new year celebration. Ikuto comes secretly over to finally get to kiss Amu, since Tadase always stopped him from even coming close to Amu even though they shouldn't hate each other anymore.


Sorry for any mistakes in my ffs (especially the older ones) I'm German and I'm still learning English. Though I'm the best in my class, I can't write/speak perfectly English after five years, so please forgive me for grammar/spell mistakes but I can't prevent them that easily. And since I've got lots of older ffs I gonna upload I'll stay by only correcting them a bit by myself but it'd be too much effort to let someone beta-read all this older stuff. So thank you for any offers to help me correct mistakes but since it's just too much (other ffs, it's a bunch _believe_ me) text, I rather leave it the way it's. Plus it still shows me my improvements ;)

I do write my ffs in English because I love the English language.

But I hope you can still enjoy reading my ffs.

This one is an one-shot I wrote at the beginning of this year.

After I was asked by several people to upload my ffs I only posted on da so far, also here this is the first one.

After correcting my older ffs a bit I gonna upload all of them step by step to this site, too.

But you can always go to my da to read my newest ffs. I've got the same screen name on da as here, so it should be easy finding my site ;)

And I don't own (of course xD) Shugo Chara or Amu and Ikuto, they belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>A long denied kiss<strong>

The new year celebration was finally over .  
>This year we couldn't go anywhere, since it was unusual snowy outside.<br>So, I got to spend all the time with my parents watching TV.

I stood on my snowy balcony wearing snow boots and my anorak.  
>My parents already went to bed, but I just wanted to enjoy it to be finally alone.<br>It still snowed and it seemed like it would never going to stop again.  
>Every flake seemed as big as an egg but still the snow flakes fell as gentle down as feathers.<br>The air was cold, giving me a light chill while I could still feel kin of the warmth that came from the house in my back.

Everything was so beautifully silent that I sighed and said: "No cars, no loud neighbors and no barking dogs from relatives..."  
>"But, still me~", I heard a voice say and suddenly everything went black.<br>It wasn't hard to figure out that it was Ikuto, who placed his hands on my face to scare me or rather to make me angry.  
>"Let go, stupid cat. I know it's you", I said a little angry<br>"Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out", said Ikuto, standing next to me.  
>"What do you want?", I asked him and tried to sound angry, but actually I hadn't got to see him the whole winter break and our only contact had been our cell phones... The reasons had been a few concerts he had outside of the city at the other side of the country.<br>"Don't act like you didn't want to see me", Ikuto said, came closer and hugged me.  
>I got already used getting hugged by him and I secretly liked it, even though I did sometimes still tell him to let me go.<br>"Okay, I did really miss you", I gave up sighing, since I knew already that it was useless to argue with him.  
>"I missed you, too", he said and pressed himself a little closer to me.<br>"Why are you always so clingy?", I asked him, getting embarrassed and tried to sound angry.  
>"Why are you asking? You know <em>why<em>. And how often did you already complain 'bout that...?", he asked me caressing my cheek, what would probably turn out to be another try to kiss me.

Ikuto had tried already several times to kiss me, but Tadase-kun acted always like a bodyguard, trying his best to separate me from Ikuto or rather trying to stop Ikuto coming even close.  
>When I got to be alone with Ikuto, Tadase-kun made it always to make a call on my phone exactly in the moment before mine and Ikutos lips could touch.<br>Of course the two of them were now friends again. But, Tadase-kun was extremely jealous at Ikuto and it started to seem like they started to hate each other again.  
>This time my cell phone was turned off in my room, so he couldn't stop Ikuto this time.<br>I couldn't really tell if I was sad, about the fact that he always stopped Ikuto from tacking away my first kiss.  
>Even I day dreamed already about kissing Ikuto. I kinda wasn't verbal ready in reality although it rather was the fact that it was something terribly embarrassing.<br>Tadase-kun had also tried to kiss me but only once, just when Ikuto had arrived and pulled me away from him. They had come into a fight and I could only watch...

"S-Several times", I stuttered, feeling embarrassed and nervous at the same time.  
>"And...? Did you make enough prayers about us...?", Ikuto asked me in a suggestive voice and turned my head gently with one hand to get a better look into my eyes.<br>"I-I didn't...-", I tried to give one of me usual answers that did never work on Ikuto...  
>"Don't lie, you <em>did<em>", he said and moved again a little closer.  
>Maybe he thought I wouldn't try to escape from him if he did it a little slower?<br>"O-Okay, I did", I stuttered and tried to move a little away.  
>"Don't try to escape", he whispered into my ear and stopped me with one hand from escaping.<br>"I-I don't", I lied.  
>"Liar. Plus you should already know that it's no use to run away", Ikuto whispered and kissed me on the cheek.<br>"W-Well, you should be the one who knows that the best", I stuttered getting more and more nervous.  
>"I learned that. Now you have to learn it, too", he answered moving his lips closer to mine.<br>"I-I don't need to learn that. I-I know it already", I stuttered and Ikuto moved even closer with his lips, I knew our lips would touch in a few seconds if not the balcony fell down or something.  
>"Relax...", he whispered and looked in a way into my eyes that made me totally defenseless and made my growing obsession on him slowly get out...<br>Now I knew it was no use to try to escape, I just closed my eyes and waited for our lips to touch.

And then our lips finally touched and I noticed that I was kind of arching for this to happen.  
>Arching for our lips to touch and for being finally together with Ikuto.<br>His lips were even softer than I had imaged it and he kissed even better than in my fantasies.

After several seconds Ikuto pulled away the air left in our lungs was just too less...  
>"You start to get a little fangirlish about me, huh...?", Ikuto asked me grinning.<br>"N-Not at all!", I screamed angrily about the fact that he started to tease me again.  
>"Well, see you tomorrow", Ikuto said, gave me a quick hug and jumped down into the dark white of the snow storm.<br>"I-I'm not!", I screamed because he didn't answer about my last complain...

_The End_


End file.
